Should've Known Better
by RemyDico5
Summary: After the events at the pool in TGG, Moriarty appears at Molly's flat claiming they have unfinished buisness. One Shot


"I'm so sorry John, I didn't know, I swear I didn't know." Molly apologized for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know Molly, it's alright." John said, his voice sympathetic. She was glad she had called him and not Sherlock. "I'll make sure Sherlock knows as well. Thank you for your call."

Molly breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in her chair. Why was it impossible for her to meet a nice, caring bloke who was actually interested in her? No she had to fall for psychos who used her for their own gain. Maybe she'd take her sisters advice and try on-line dating. The people she met on there couldn't be any more strange than the people she knew in real life. Although people tended to avoid her once they heard what she did for a living.

She hadn't chosen to work at the morgue because she had a morbid fascination or anything like that. She wanted to make sure that the dead were seen off properly. She hated when a John or Jane Doe came in and no one could identify them. Nobody should be buried without someone knowing who they were.

She clicked on the telly for some background noise as she let her mind wander. Her thoughts turned to Jim even as she tried not to. She'd known something was off about him right from the start but she'd been glad to get any sort of attention that she ignored it. The voice in her head had been warning her and when Sherlock said Jim was gay, she figured that was all it was. The truth had been so much worse.

The thought the Jim had killed all those people, had tried to kill Sherlock and John made her sick. How could anybody do such terrible things? He'd killed a frightened blind old woman. He'd strapped a bomb to a child. How could anybody do something so appalling?

Molly had always lived in a safe little bubble. She'd never seen anything truly horrible until she'd started working at the morgue. Thinking of those things Jim had done was almost too much for her to process. She never knew anyone was capable of such things, let alone someone she knew.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind at bay. She didn't want to think about Jim anymore. Instead she got up from her chair and went into the small kitchen in her flat. It was hardly big enough for one person to fit in. There was a sink, a fridge and a stove. There were only two counter tops, one held her microwave, coffeemaker and toaster, the other was for preparing food on. She hated this kitchen and dreamed of getting a larger flat with a full kitchen, one she could prepare Thanksgiving dinner in for her family. Of course that would be contingent on her actually finding someone.

She searched through the fridge but didn't think she could possibly stomach any food. She hadn't eaten since finding out what had happened at the pool. Not since she'd found out who Jim really was. She sighed and shut the door and began wandering aimlessly around her apartment. There was nothing that was going to make this feel better.

Standing in her bathroom mirror, she took a hard look at herself. What was it about her? What was it that made her so unlovable? She leaned in closer and examined every inch of her face. Was there something about her that screamed "only jerks and losers this way! Definitely don't send over any decent and kindhearted men!"

She covered her face in her hands and tried not to dwell on it. She forced herself to take long breaths in, like she had learned in her yoga class. Concentrating on her breathing helped.

"Hello Molly." A voice behind her said, making her jump. She uncovered her eyes and found Jim standing behind her. He looked…different. The suit he wore looked expensive. Her breath caught in her throat and she wasn't sure if it was because she was frightened or because of the way he looked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked backing up against the sink.

"I don't like leaving unfinished business." Jim said walking towards her. Everything about him was different. This was not the same guy who had held her hand as he walked her home from the movies. The one who had kissed her gently on her front stoop and wished her pleasant dreams.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked swallowing nervously.

"Why would I want to kill you?" Jim asked smirking.

"Because you're a murderer." She answered simply.

"Is that what they told you I am?" Jim asked continuing to walk towards her. She was unable to back up any further, she was completely trapped.

"You tried to kill John and Sherlock."

"And yet they're not dead." Jim was standing right in front of her. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her in completely.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" she asked figuring if she was going to die, she might as well keep up her resolve.

"What happened at the pool was, regrettable and not how I normally conduct business." His eyes flashed with something sinister.

"You're usual business seems to be strapping bombs to helpless people and killing them if they don't do what you say."

"Where is this fire coming from?" Jim asked trailing a finger down her cheek. She meant to flinch away but for some reason her body didn't respond to what her brain told it to do. "I've never seen you like this Molly. I admit I quite like it."

"What do you want Jim?" She asked, hating her heart for racing.

"I told you." He said, his face inching closer to hers. "Unfinished business."

His breath was on her lips and before she could turn away, his lips pressed against hers. This had not been what she was expecting when she first saw him. She'd never imagined Jim, her Jim kissing her like this. And though she wanted to hate it, wanted to hate him, she couldn't help the way her whole body seemed to heat up.

She forced herself to pull away. "Why me?" she choked out, glad to have stopped the kiss before it went too far.

"I needed a way to get close to Sherlock. You were the most… convenient choice."

"So why did we go on real dates."

"Authenticity is the key to any good disguise." He slipped his hand around her, placing it at the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. "Or maybe I just liked taking you out."

"Excuse me if I have a hard time believing that."

Jim grabbed a fist full of her hair and wrenched her head back. "I'm not like him." He whispered harshly, his breath tickling her ear. She would have giggled if she hadn't been so terrified. She knew exactly whom he meant. "I didn't ignore you and expect you to still do what I asked. I treated you better than he ever will."

His lips made their way down to her neck, kissing her. She felt as though her blood was boiling. "But it was all a lie."

"If it was a lie then ask yourself why I came back here. The police will be out looking for me, the entire British government as well, not to mention the great Sherlock Holmes. I should be on my way out of the country. Why am I here Molly?"

"I don't know." She stammered.

"Yes you do." He purred, the hand on the small of her back moving down and cupping her ass.

"You want to sleep with me?" she asked dumbfounded. "That's why you're here?"

"You needn't sound so surprised. I would have had you already except I was playing gay."

"So you're not….?"

"I usually just take what I want when I want it." He informed her, biting down on her neck. A shiver ran through her and she wanted to pretend it was of disgust but she knew it was of pleasure.

"How would you like to be fucked Molly?" he asked, removing his hand from her hair and trailing it down her chest. "Hard and fast, coming before you'd had a chance to think? Or maybe soft and tenderly with candles and mood-lighting? Would you like to be bound and gagged? Perhaps you'd prefer not to look at me, which can be arranged. I'll just stick it in your pert little ass. What sort of a girl are you Molly Hooper?"

"I'm not sure." She said trying to keep her voice level.

"I think it's time you found out." He said pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slid through, parting her lips as his tongue found hers.

He began unbuttoning her blouse and she kept screaming internally to stop him but her body wouldn't move. He pulled at it, untucking it from her skirt and it fell to the floor. She felt her hands reach up and run through his hair. She had no idea what had gotten into her.

_You shouldn't be doing this. You should stop this now. Oh God._ Jim hiked up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. Then his hand snaked back under her skirt, his hand rubbing her clit. She moaned, the sound muffled by their entwined tongues.

Her fingers found his suit and began unbuttoning it. She got done with the jacket and then tore at the shirt, a few buttons going flying. "Someone's eager." Jim grinned and slipped his jacket and shirt off in one fluid movement. She hated herself for what she was doing and yet she couldn't make herself stop.

She pressed her body against his, pushing him into the hallway. The bumped against the wall and a picture of her family on Christmas holiday toppled off it. She ignored it and got to work on unbuttoning his pants. God, it had been so long since she'd had had sex and the last time she didn't even have an orgasm. Her whole body was craving this.

She tugged his trousers down. She could see he was hard through his boxers and she couldn't help smiling. For once she was going to say fuck the consequences and take something she wanted. Her hand trailed down his chest until she was rubbing his cock through his underwear. "Fuck." Jim said, obviously caught off guard and Molly giggled but didn't let up.

Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed. They stood next to it and he grabbed the back of her head and pushed their faces together, his other hand unzipping her skirt. His fingers lightly trailed up her back and then one-handed he undid her bra. She wiggled her body, her last articles of clothing falling to the floor.

She grabbed either side of his boxers and pulled them down. He threw her onto the bed and lied on top of her, his lips at her throat, her lips and then down to her breasts. His tongue circled her nipple then ran over it, his fingers rubbing her other one until both were hard.

He kissed down her torso as her hands found their way back into his hair. As his tongue slipped into her pussy, she tightened her grip on him He licked her long and hard, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. "Oh Jim." She moaned. "Oh God."

She let go of his hair and reached behind her to grab the bed railing. She arched her back and let the orgasm ripple through her as she came. She released the railing and relaxed into her pillows, trying to gain her breath back.

"Did you think you were finished?" Jim asked, a wicked look on his face. Within seconds he was inside of her again, this time with his cock. He rolled his hips, taking it slow at first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him again.

She pulled away from the kiss and nibbled his ear. "Faster." She begged and Jim smiled in reply. He grabbed her ass and began moving his hips faster, thrusting himself deeper inside her. "Faster." She repeated, digging her nails into his shoulders. Jim bucked against her in surprise.

She sucked at his neck as he continued to gyrate inside of her. "Fuck me Jim." She said hardly recognizing her voice. "Harder."

"As you wish." He said pulling out and she whimpered. He turned her over and positioned her on all fours. He got behind her and reinserted himself not bothering to be gentle. He slammed into her over and over again, his hands at her hips moving her against him.

"Oh God Jim, yes." She said grabbing the sheets. "Just like that Jim, yes."

"Shut up." Jim said concentrating.

"Make me." She said turning her head to meet his gaze and she winked. She didn't even recognize herself anymore.

"You're quite the fucking tease." He said smacking her ass. "Perhaps next time."

Next time. The words hung in the air until Jim thrust one last time and they both shouted as they came together. They collapsed, both sweaty and spent. Molly flipped onto her back and held Jim to her, gently stroking his hair. Not soon after she fell asleep with him still in her arms.

She awoke wondering if it had all been some bizarre dream. But from the way her body ached, she knew it had been real. She felt next to her in the bed and wasn't surprised to find it empty and cold. She sighed and sat up in her bed. She hadn't really expected him to stay the night, she wasn't even sure she wanted him to. Though she could fool herself at night, in the harsh light of day she wouldn't be able to get over what Jim had done. He'd almost killed her friends and seemed to have no reservations on killing more people.

But the night before. Oh God she had never experienced anything like that in her life. And a part of her wanted to again. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower, needing to clean the previous night off her skin. As she walked into the bathroom, she saw a note taped to the mirror.

Till next time, Darling.

In spite of herself, she smiled. She had assumed the next time he had mentioned was just pillow talk, that he hadn't really meant it. Here was the proof though, proof that the night before had actually happened. She tucked the note away and stepped into the shower to get ready for another day at the morgue.

XXXXXX

As she walked down the hall at work, she had the strangest sensation filling her. She gazed at each person she passed, wondering if they could just sense what she'd been up to the night before. But no one looked at her, no one ever bothered to look. No one but Jim. She realized what the feeling was, it was something she'd never felt before. She felt naughty.

She bit her lip and headed to her office. Closing the door behind her, she fell into her chair and put rested her head in her hand. Naughty. She'd never felt naughty in her life. Then again she rarely did what she shouldn't. Last night was on the top of the list of things she shouldn't have done. Maybe that's why she couldn't help herself last night.

She was about to get started on the days work when her phone rang. The number was blocked, which normally meant she'd ignore it. This time she had a good idea who was calling. She put the phone to her ear and pressed send.

"Are you alone?" Jim's voice was husky and low.

"Yes." She answered feeling her whole body twinge with excitement.

"Tell me what you're wearing."

"The same thing I always wear to the morgue."

"Similar to what you were wearing last night?" he asked.

"Yes." She breathed, feeling a surge of adrenaline just from talking to him.

"Good, it will make it easier to visualize."

"Visualize for what?" she asked having a strong idea where this was going but wanted to be sure.

"You know for what." He growled into the phone, making her shiver.

"Jim, I'm at work." She said pretending to be appalled even though the idea got her quite excited.

"You said you were alone." He reminded her.

"I am but what if someone walks in?"

"What if they do?" he challenged.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked giving in.

"I just want you to touch yourself." Jim said and it sounded like he had gotten started without her.

She considered lying to him, just faking her way through it. For whatever reason she didn't want to. Instead she found herself slipping off her underwear and putting them in her top desk drawer. Then she leaned back in her chair, propped her feet up on her desk and slipped her hand under her skirt.

She closed her eyes and imagined her fingers were Jim's. She could hear his panting on the phone, which helped. She rubbed her clit a few times before slipping her fingers inside herself. "Jim." She gasped as she moved her fingers in and out.

She could feel that she was close and bit down on her lip to keep from crying out, her shouts of ecstasy muffled. "Don't you dare." Jim yelled through the phone. "I want to hear you."

"I thought you wanted me quiet." She said between breaths.

"Not this time, pet."

She moved her fingers faster, saying his name over and over. She let completely loose, having no control over herself whatsoever. His name escaped her lips one last time before she spilled herself all over her fingers. She heard Jim come soon after.

"Put your fingers in your mouth." He commanded. She did as he asked, tasting herself.

"Good girl." He said before the line went dead.

XXXXXXX

Molly was just stepping out of the bathroom, where she had gone to clean herself up, when she ran into Sherlock. "Sherlock, sorry." She said quickly moving around him. She didn't want him to get a good look at her. If anyone could tell her indiscretions, it would be Sherlock. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and continued down the hall.

"Molly." Sherlock called after her. She stopped and closed her eyes. She'd never really thought of what she was doing with Jim as betraying Sherlock until that moment.

"Yes?" she asked turning, trying to look as innocent as possible. There was no need, Sherlock was texting on his phone, hardly paying her any mind.

"They'd like to speak to you down at the police station."

"What?" she asked suddenly very nervous. "Why me?"

"Just some routine questions about Moriarty, since you were the person closest to him."

"I wouldn't say that." Molly shook her head, feeling her palms starting to sweat, She rubbed them on her lab coat and hoped Sherlock didn't notice. "We only went on a few dates. The people in the IT department probably knew him better than I did."

"They've already questioned them." Sherlock sounded bored. There was probably something he would rather be doing than talking to her. "Just head over there when you get a chance."

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll go over on my lunch break."

Sherlock didn't answer, he continued to text. She turned away from him and took a deep breath. When she rounded the corner, she pressed her back up against the wall and forced herself to calm down. No one knew about what had happened, how could they? Then again Sherlock knew, he always knew by the most ridiculous thing. She just had to stay calm and relaxed and try to get through the police's questions.

XXXXXXX

Molly thought a building had never looked bigger or more foreboding than the police station did as she stood in front of it. Maybe she could just call Jim and ask him to get her out of the country. If she understood it right, that was what Jim did, he helped people get away with crimes. Is that what she was doing though? Was she a criminal?

She certainly felt like she was betraying a lot of people. No one would forgive her if they ever found out what she'd done. This was why she never did anything bad. She didn't like rocking the boat. But she had and now she was going to have to face the consequences.

When she walked into the police station, the whole place was chaos. Everybody seemed to be working like crazy, she assumed to try and find Jim. Why didn't she call the police last night? Why didn't the thought even occur to her? She would have been saved from all this mess.

She walked up to the first person she saw. "I'm Molly Hooper, I was told to come in to answer some questions."

"Right, this way." The man said leading her through the craziness and into a large office.

"Lestrade, Molly Hopper's here."

"Hello Molly." Lestrade said giving her a smile and holding out his hand. She shook it and then sat in the chair opposite him.

"I'm a little confused as to why I'm here."

"Well you know, when you've got someone as dangerous as Moriarty running loose, you can't be too careful." Lestade said giving her a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry but I really feel like I'm not going to be much help. We only went on a few dates. We never discussed his evil plans or anything." She said laughing nervously.

"That's alright miss Hooper, just anything would be helpful at this point. Where did you go on these dates?"

"Let me think." She said wondering how much she should reveal. God her priorities were mixed up. She should have been helping them catch Jim, not trying to help conceal him. "We went to the cinema a few times. He liked to go to this restaurant called Angelo's, said a friend had recommended it."

"Angelo's, that's pretty close to Baker Street."

"Oh God, of course, I never even realized."

"No, why would you? You had no idea who he truly was, correct?"

"That's correct." Molly nodded.

"Alright Miss Hooper, that should be helpful. Now we have some places to look."

"Glad I could help." She said standing, a genuine smile on her face.

"One last question Miss Hooper." Lestrade said as she turned to go.

"Yes?"

"Has Moriarty contacted you?"

"No." she blurted out. "I mean why would he?"

"We got some intel saying you were heard in your office saying his name, uh, quite loudly."

"Is it against the law for a woman to masturbate?" she asked blinking at him.

"Well, public indecency."

"I wasn't in public, I was in the privacy of my office. If someone was listening at the door that is hardly my fault, is it?" What had happened to her? Was she really talking about masturbation with a police officer?

"I suppose not." Lestrade looked somewhat baffled.

"Then it is hardly any of the police's concern who I think about while I do so." She said trying to keep a level head.

"My apologizes." Lestrade said looking uncomfortable.

Molly sighed. "He was nice to me and gave me some attention. That doesn't often happen, at least not to me."

Lestrade gave her a sympathetic look and didn't stop her from leaving. When she was outside the police station, she allowed herself to freak out just a bit. She headed to her car feeling a bit shaken up. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and wondered if she was in the clear. It must have been Sherlock who'd heard her- Oh God she couldn't even finish that thought. What was she supposed to do now?

"What did you tell them?"

"Oh my God." Molly said jumping out of her skin.

"What did you tell them Molly?" Jim asked from the back seat. She looked at him from her rearview mirror.

"Nothing." She said not sure what to say.

"Don't lie to me." Jim said, his eyes blazing as his fingers wrapped around her throat. She tried to pull him off but he held on tight. She was on the verge of passing out or dying, she wasn't sure which, when his grip loosened. "Let's try this again, shall we? What did you tell the police?"

"They asked where we had gone on our dates. I told them about the cinema and Angelo's."

Moriarty leaned back in his seat. "What else?"

"They heard me, someone heard me earlier today when we…"

"Yes, I get the point." Jim said annoyed.

"They asked if you'd contacted me but I said no. I talked my way out of it." She said still struggling to get her breath back. Bruises from where his fingers had been were already forming on her neck.

"That's my girl." Jim said leaning forward in his seat and putting his finger under her chin to tilt her head towards his. Molly tried not to show him just how terrified she truly was.

XXXXXX

"Forgive me." Jim said later when they were making out on Molly's bed. "I lost my temper when I'd seen you go to the police."

"It's ok." She said feeling slightly less afraid, although the voice in her head was telling her to run.

"I think you need to make it up to me." He said trailing his finger along her cheek.

"What would you like?" she asked feeling nervous.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Get on your knees."

She was too scared to protest so she slid off the bed and got down on her knees in front of him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Don't be nervous, pet." He said looking down at her fondly. She nodded in response and tried to center herself.

She leaned forward and licked in a circle around the head before taking it into her mouth. She could feel him throbbing and growing inside her mouth as she began moving her head back and forth. Moriarty grabbed the back of her head and began guiding her, soon he began moving his hips, driving himself further into her mouth. It didn't take long for him to come and Molly reluctantly swallowed, unsure what else to do. She'd never given oral sex before.

"Marvelous." Jim said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "You did good pet. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to go away for awhile."

"Where?"

"On business. I might be gone for a while. I might be a bit preoccupied so I don't know if I'll have time for any of our…phone chats."

"I understand." She nodded.

"I knew you would." He said kissing her.

XXXXXX

Molly had her wrists tied to the bed with one of her silk scarves. Another one was shoved into her mouth and a third tied around her mouth. She had become too frightened to deny Jim anything. Though she wanted to be scared, a larger part couldn't help enjoying it. The whole thing was surprisingly thrilling.

Jim was taking his time going over every inch of her body. He seemed to be leaving live bites wherever he went as if he was marking her as his. He was currently adding one to her inner thigh and she couldn't help the surge of pleasure running through her.

When he was satisfied, he took cock in his hand and guided it inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and enjoyed the feeling of him writhing inside her. He drove into her relentlessly over and over and she moaned into her gag. He leaned back slightly, pushing himself further inside her than she thought possible. They came together, her screams muffled while his echoed across the room.

He pulled down the scarf that was around her mouth and took out the gag and kissed her. "You're a beautiful woman Molly, so giving. All those fools that walk past you every day, they don't even see it."

"I guess not." She agreed.

"They're fools." Jim said kissing her again.

XXXXXX

It had been over two months since Molly had last seen Jim. She often thought about going back to the police and telling them everything but for whatever reason she stopped herself. Jim was gone so what difference did it make? She was fairly certain they wouldn't find him anyway so what good would it do? It wasn't like she knew where he had gone off on business.

She had actually just started dating someone. Chris was someone she had met online of all things. He was sweet and shy and didn't get frightened off by what she did for a living. They had been on a few dates and she was starting to consider sleeping with him. Chris had made it obvious it was what he wanted and she was starting to cave on the idea.

They were leaving the cinema when Chris reached over and took her hand. She wanted to pull away but refrained from doing so. It was all too similar to Jim. But she couldn't ever hold someone's hand again just because she had once held Jim's hand. The best thing was to try and wipe all memories of Jim from her mind.

They were about a block away from her flat when she heard a strange whrring sound. Before she even had time to react, a bullet went straight through Chris's head and he dropped. Molly screamed but a hand quickly covered her mouth and pulled her away down an alley.

"Jim." She said when he released her. "I thought you were away."

"So you start shacking up with someone else?" His eyes were dark and menacing. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her head back. "You're mine, do you understand me? I don't share toys."

He smashed his lips against hers and she forced herself to kiss him back. "I'll see you again real soon." He promised and disappeared down the street.

Molly ran back to Chris and checked his pulse. She hadn't been holding out much hope and sure enough his heart had stopped. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his hair, holding him to her.

She didn't know when the police arrived or who had called him. Someone pulled her off of Chris and sat her in a police car. She felt as if she was being arrested even though she hadn't committed a crime. Or maybe she had, she wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that Chris, a kind and decent man was dead because of her.

Lestrade climbed into the seat next to her and waited for her to calm down. She took deep breaths and tried to stop her uncontrollable sobs. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. "Thank you." She said when she could finally talk.

"Miss Hooper, did you happen to see who the shooter was?" Lestrade asked.

"Moriarty." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Lestrade hadn't heard her.

"It was Moriarty. He didn't pull the trigger but he was the one who had it done."

"I think it's time you told me everything Miss Hooper."

XXXXXX

A few weeks later there was a knock on her door. She tentatively went to answer it, checking to see who it was before opening it. "Miss Hooper." Lestrade said, his voice gentle. "I thought you should know that Jim Moriarty is dead."

"Oh." Molly said blinking, sure what to make of this news. "How did it happen?"

"I'll spare you the details, short version is he drowned. As far as we can tell most of his known associates are dead as well or in our custody. Mycroft Holmes has agreed to keep some people watching over you until we're sure."

"That won't be necessary." Molly said smiling at him. "I doubt that anyone will care what I do now that Jim is gone."

"Are you sure?" Lestrade asked uncertain.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

"Ok then. Take care of yourself Molly."

"You too."

XXXXXXX

Molly was sitting on the uncomfortable paper at the Doctor's office in a dressing gown. She'd never been filled with more dread in her life. She held her breath from the moment the doctor walked in until the moment he told her the results.

As she walked out onto the London streets, she felt numb, almost hollow inside. But she wasn't hollow inside. Quite the opposite in fact.

The Doctor's words repeated over and over in her head. "Congratulations, you're pregnant. Just over three months in fact."

She felt her stomach, thinking about the person growing inside of her. She'd always wanted children but not like this. She didn't want the baby of a killer growing inside of her. She didn't want to look at the child and be reminded of its father for the rest of her life. All that remained of a dead man.

She got into her car and put the key in the ignition. Staring out the windshield she had no idea where to go or what to do. She pressed her hand against her stomach and began to cry. She cried until there were no more tears left. Gripping the steering wheel, she pressed her back into her seat and all she could think was _now what? _


End file.
